<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consequence by yeaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364214">Consequence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka'>yeaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Related, Episode: s02e12 Resistance, F/M, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They beam back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Tuvok (Star Trek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Consequence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: A small outtake for “Resistance,” wherein Tuvok’s beat up in alien jail and Janeway loses a new friend.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>B’Elanna steps off the platform first, eager and ready to go—Kathryn can feel the steady thrum of the deck plates below her feet and knows her beloved ship is scrambling to escape. There’s still work to be done, both on the bridge and engineering, but Chakotay’s obviously done a fine job in her stead. The ensign behind the console disappears after B’Elanna, back to his post, and the doors shut behind them, the captain and chief security officer lagging in their wake. </p><p>Usually, Tuvok’s the most resilient—orderly and efficient to a fault. She knows he’s only stalling because she is, and when she turns to look at him, he’s already staring at her. The bright lights of Voyager show so much more of him than the dim illumination in the prison block below. Now she can see the bruises littering his handsome face—the blackness on one cheek and the green cuts where blood’s trickled out—his lip is subtly split and his undercover clothes are sullied. She already <i>touched him</i> down on the planet, unable to resist. She saw him and ran to him, reaching out to clasp his shoulder, thumb worriedly caressing him, eyes locking with his and asking all the things she didn’t say aloud. There was no time. He wouldn’t have spared it anyway, not on his own well being. But she knows it hurts worse than he’s admitting, and it pains her to see that. </p><p>She takes a step towards him again, hand lifting to his face, palm pressing to his cheek. He leans into the touch. Her fingertips trace the emerald slit beneath his right eye, dampening her skin. She should’ve found him earlier. Should’ve <i>saved him.</i> She murmurs, “I’m sorry, Tuvok.”</p><p>He reaches to clasp her hand. His long fingers wrap tightly around her own, secure and reassuring. It’s an intimate touch he would afford few others, but their relationship’s long since surpassed Vulcan propriety, at least in private. They’re not fully <i>bonding</i>, but his mind does brush over hers—she can always feel that warm ghost of his touch whenever she needs him most. He notes, “You have suffered much yourself.”</p><p>She smiles softly, sadly. She’s definitely emotionally drained. The away mission went south swiftly and broke her heart, but she’s survived enough failed missions to steel herself over and move past it. She won’t forget, but she’ll still move on. It helps that she has him to steady her—simply standing so close, toe to toe, his breath cool cross her face, is like instant meditation. It pulls her together enough to go on. </p><p>She still has a ship to run. A hasty retreat to oversee. Chakotay will be waiting for both of them. </p><p>She allows herself the split second it takes to kiss Tuvok anyway, chaste but meaningful—a small precursor of what’s to come once Voyager’s back on course and she can retire for the night. As she pulls away, she orders, “Report to sickbay, Commander.”</p><p>“Captain, I am perfectly fit to—”</p><p>“<i>Sickbay.</i>” And she lets him <i>feel</i> what’s in her mind—what she wants to do to him later, what she <i>needs</i>, and why he’ll have to be in peak physical condition. She sees in his dark eyes that he understands.</p><p>Then she makes herself go. She steps off the transporter platform and heads for the turbolift, not a wayward daughter, but a Federation Captain in full control once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>